


Protector

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Standing up, Unwanted attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan spots some guys hitting on you, and certainly doesn't like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

Ethan was only passing by her locker to get to his Drama teacher’s office, so he could make his excuses for not being there next week. Otherwise, he might never have been there to see two of the football team guys stood around Y/N.

They were both clearly leering over her and Ethan didn’t have to wonder to know that the pair of them were mentally undressing her. She didn’t seem to be enjoying it either- like some other girls at the school might have- instead, Ethan saw that she really couldn’t stand his eyes on her.

Seeing her so uncomfortable made something stir in Ethan, and before he knew what he was doing, he was striding over to her locker and grabbing one of the two roughly by the shoulder.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he asked pointedly, glaring at the two taller guys.

The blond rolled his eyes and ignored him completely, turning back to Y/N and drawling, “So, about this party tonight. You coming with? I think I’d like to see you in a little black dress."

That was probably what drove Ethan over the edge. The blond footballer didn’t even know what was coming until the moment Ethan’s fist connected with his jaw. It was a square hit and Coach would be proud to see such a well-aimed right hook. Especially considering it was delivered by the kid who prided himself on the fact that he had never even received a medal for participation.

"Ow!” the blond exclaimed, hands flying to his face and clutching his jaw. “What the fuck?!"

Ethan spared a glance at Y/N, who was watching him with awe in her eyes and something like gratitude. It was her who snapped at the footballers, "Undress me with your eyes again and I’ll break your face."

Leaving the pair of them and joining Ethan down the corridor, Y/N smiled at him and bumped his shoulder lightly. "Thanks for that, E,” she said.

“That’s alright,” he replied shyly. “Its what I’m here for.”


End file.
